


In The Name Of Reality

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Series: A Twist In Time [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Blind Character, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Explicit Language, F/F, Hate to Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Note to self, screaming at the sky may cause it to talk back followed by spontaneous universe transferring into a world that wasn't supposed to exist...huhe(Heads up, I'm working on something called Valance Venture's, check it out and tell me what you think!)





	1. Going In Blind

**Author's Note:**

> More ideas to throw out there =3 let me know in the comments if you want me to continue for any reason. Also, possible out of character things, but hey, I tried
> 
> " ' ' " = Quoting  
> " " = Talking  
> ' ' = Thinking  
> (* *) = Quotes without dialogue  
> "> <" = Voice of Omnipotent being in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you Kudo, please comment!
> 
> Also, check out my other works! Especially,'The Good Years,' I need some feed back! =3

Teaser Quotes & Part of chapter

"You fucking dumbass..."

"What the fuck is a death stalker?!"

"Ow! Who put that there?!"

"Jesus, please tell your daddy God up there for me, to FUCKING ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE NOW BITCH!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Never before had Saffron found a situation more amusing. Really, despite being blind she can get around just fine with her trusty staff which she had affectionately named Tap-Dat. Often she went out on walks, and nothing bad really happened besides the mother nature taking a piss all over peoples sunny day. Today was different."So, robbing a blind person...having a rough life buddy?"

She felt the gun dig into her back as she was roughly shoved into some likely abandoned building." Shut the hell up and strip."

Saffron blinked as the gun was moved to press lightly against her temple,"Oh. Well, listen guy, I don't think--"

"Fucking strip already!"

She sighed, tapping the staff out of habit,"I tried to warn you..."

See, there was a little something different about Saffron, as well as being born blind...

"The hell is that?!"

The staff tapped again as her pants were pulled down enough a...

"I tried to say something, I have a dick idiot!"

...she was also born with the male set of organs rather then female.

Of course, the guy had a negative reaction. And by negative reaction, she means attempting to shoot her in the head. Thankfully, sensing the shift in the man's stance, she ducked. Another thing since there needs to be some kind of proper exposition, she was trained in self defense techniques as well as using a staff as a younger child. Mostly because yeah, being blind most automatically assumed she was helpless.

"Fuck, let me pull up my pants at least..."

But of course the man wouldn't. Taking aim again, he pulled the trigger. He cried out when the end of the staff had jabbed his face at the last second, throwing of the trajectory of the shot. The booming echo resonated as the stray bullet shattered a glass window." You fucking dumbass..."

He staggered back,"Bitch! You broke my nose!"

Saffron whistled lowly,"Too bad, I was hoping to break your neck."

With an outraged battle cry, he aimed again. Saffron sighed, twirling her staff,"Why do you insist on staying within my range?" Again, he didn't listen.

"God I hate people." She groaned aloud, suddenly springing forward, the staff dipped low, then arched up to slam against the mans jaw. Within seconds he collapsed, dead or alive she wondered as she picked up the loaded weapon, cocking in experimentally. Should she have faith in the second chance? Trusting that this depraved human being will learn their lesson? Be the better person?

N'aw, she shoot the motherfucker with his own gun without hesitation." I really hate people..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Huh..." Unfortunately, after that little issue was handled, another was being created. Right now, she sat in a police interrogation room, because the police were called after the first gunshot. And of course they only came after Saffron had shot the guy, finding her with the gun in her hands. Great...just dandy. It had been a few minutes since that asshole officer had come in, honestly Saffron wanted to go home, her roommate is probably freaking the hell out by now. But they wouldn't let her leave. It made her angry, that kind where it burns in your chest after simmering for so long, and it has certainly been to long in her book. It made her want to scream...as a matter of fact, she will! "LET ME THE HELL OUT YOU SONS OF BITCHES! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THE SYSTEM IS BULLSHIT AND I JUST WISH I COULD LEAVE THIS WHOLE FUCKING PLACE!" There, that felt a lot better. "> Did you mean it? <" A voice echoed, from...everywhere. "What the hell?" She muttered to her self, tapping the staff. There wasn't anyone in the room. Or behind that two way glass talking loud enough to come close to her hearing it. "> Did you mean it, if you could leave this place you would? <"

Saffron wondered if this was some cruel joke being played on her, but hey, if she was going to be here for a while, might as well entertain herself. Even if it was with a disembodied voice in the sky..."Hell yes. I hate this place and most of the people in it..."

"> What if I told you I can take you to another world? Away from this wretched Earth..<"

She grinned, opening her arms wide in acceptance,"I'd say do it right now...just don't put me in heaven if that exists...I've got a bone to pick with people up there..."

It chuckled, reverberating throughout her body like the room was shaking,"> Oh don't worry, you aren't going to heaven...nor hell for that matter. But a place where someone like you is needed>."

"Really? I wonder what world would need a sociopathic blind person with hardly any empathy for their own race, let alone anything else..."

The voice paused, then sighed,"> You'd be surprised. But, as you wish, I shall take you there now.<"

"Wha--?" A fiery sensation licked up her spine, shooting to ever nerve ending, it felt like her soul was burning..."I thought you said I'm not going to hell?"

"> Oh don't worry, that is simply your soul awakening. You will be in for...haha, an adventure indeed.<"

Saffron would say that everything faded to black like in those dramatic movies but...she's blind so, everything's black...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Floating, in a void, a noisy never ending void. Painfully familiar really, it's like when she dreams. If there was a light to walk to, she wouldn't find it, so just...keep...on...floating...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

She didn't know how much time passed. Or if it even passed at all. Has it been a minute, an hour? Saffron didn't know, below her felt hard, like the ground. Grass? Where was she? Her had patted and swept the new surface, coming into to contact with her staff. She grabbed it, quickly beginning the rhythmic tapping, standing and reaching as far as she could without moving from her spot. A Forest, new smells, strange ones. Normal woodsy smells plus...something else. It was awful, like burned rubber and a dead skunk had a love child.

That voice, it came back, chuckling like before,"> Welcome to Remnant. In the place they call, The Emerald Forest."

Something stirred in the back of her mind at that, why was that name familiar?

"I'm...I'm really in an different world? What the ever loving fuck...I don't even think I can believe this..."

"> Neither can the audience. Oh, by the way, watch out for the Death Stalker when I leave.<"

"The hell? What audience? Wait! What the fuck is a Death stalker?!"

Silence. It was quiet, far too quiet for a Forest. She just now noticed this, it was like everything suddenly stopped. She tapped the ground again, and sighed. Something huge was lurking, Death stalker? Was that what that was?

Tap, tap, tap.

Oh damn, that thing is seriously coming her way, fast. Shit. Running, that sounded good. So she did, fast as she could, but not far...

"Ow! Who put that there?"

A tree, she had run into a fucking tree. Seriously, what a lame cause of death.

A thundering sound and shaking, of son of bitch it was going faster?! Her staff, could she maybe fight in?

"What the hell do I do voice in the sky!?" No answer. Dick."Uh, hello!? Jesus please tell your daddy God up there for me, to FUCKING ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE NOW BITCH!"

No. Damn. Answer.

And it was then that massive monster crashed through the trees, the snapping sounds like death chants." Oh, I get it, Death stalker...fuck."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ozpin."

Of all the things that could have happened today. Hoards of Grimm invading, terrorist attack, Qrow getting hammered and wrecking shit...her retirement. No, it was this.

"Yes, Glynda? What seems to be the matter?" He sipped carefully at his coffee as Glynda, seeming oddly distressed, stiffly making her way to his desk. She sighed,"Citizen in the Emerald Forest. I don't know how, the cameras show her just...appearing."

"Appearing?"

"Yes," Glynda gave him the Scroll,"this is from 5 minutes ago."

It showed a clearing, one of the few without Grimm at the moment. All seemed normal, the sounds of birds and various other critters being the only source of noise. No flash of light, or falling from the sky, she just...popped into existence. Feeling around for something, grabbing a wooden staff, standing and tapping.

"How...odd indeed."

"It gets worse."

The stranger spoke, facing the sky,"I'm...I'm really in different world. What the ever loving fuck...I don't even think I can believe this..." A pause,"The hell? What audience? Wait! What the fuck is a Death stalker?! "

Ozpin hummed,"They don't know what a Death stalker is?"

"My concerns lie more with the fact they appeared out of thin air as well as talking to themselves."

"Perhaps the first time using their Semblance? And I of all people know what it's like to have a voice in your head."

"Either way, we need to send a rescue team immediately...this was from 45 seconds ago."

It showed whoever this mysterious person was trapped between a tree and a large Death stalker as it crushed trees in its way between itself and it's soon to be victim,"Oh, I get it, Death stalker...fuck."

"What teams have returned from their assigned missions?"

"Only a few of the first years."

"And which have had the longest time to recover?"

"One, team RWBY."

"Send them in. I will watch the live feed and as soon as they get down there, report if they are recovering them still or retrieving."

Glynda furrowed her brows,"Still?"

Ozpin gazed at the live camera footage,"Well, worse case scenario is instead of a person...it's a body."

"Understood, Ozpin."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

So...in the short amount of time she got here...she might die. But hey, at least she kept her sanity...

"HAHA, TAKE IT! TAKE IT 18 INCHES DEEP!" Saffron managed to impale her staff in one of it's eyes, using the tree as a base to stand on, pushing it further in while it made some inhuman wailing.

...eh, who needs sanity anyway?

For the moment, she wasn't dead so, survival of the fittest jerk off. Though, of course that wouldn't keep it in place. The Death stalker moved back, taking the staff, and Saffron, with it. The things other eyes glared at her with intent to kill, and oh man she felt it." Listen, I get we didn't meet under the best of circumstance...but I'm willing to forgive you. Will you forgive me?" It hissed and attempted to snap her in half with it's pinchers. Saffron scooted down the staff fast, just barely feeling it graze through her hair." Okay, never mind, I get it! But I'm taking the kids."

"RRRAAAAGGGHHHH!"

"OH GOD NOT A...bear big thing? OH GOD, A BEAR BIG THING! YOU AREN'T TAKING THE KIDS FROM ME!"

An Ursa, as Saffron was unaware what the Grimm were at the time, let alone what their names are. It had came to the smell of Saffron's...rather negative emotions and most prominent of all as of now, fear and anger. Fear of the terrifyingly bloodthirsty creature trying to kill her, absolutely livid at the voice for abandoning her. Fucking dick.

What was worse, was that they began to fight. While she was still on the Death stalker. As she was thrashed to and fro, holding onto her trusty staff for dear life and hoping that she wouldn't be hit in the crossfire of the savage beasts bloody battle over her, the prey.

"I wish I was in an anime, I'd have been saved by some cute girls by now!...was that foreshadowing?"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 6 and onwards not complete yet, so don't worry if you don't see the story yet


	2. Getting Into Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments please ;^;I need the feed back or ideas!

Teaser quotes and part of chapter

"Amoni, I'm alright, just...I just got fucked sideways in an accidental deal I made with a voice in the sky."

"Oh...damn. You have cat ears? Huh, well don't worry about me judging, I have a secrets too, if you want to know to make you feel better about yourself."

' Oh god, I'm in...RWBY aren't I...YOU BASTARD! '

"I am fucking blind bitch for brains!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHHHHYYYYYYY MMMEEEEE?!"

Okay, this escalated rather quickly. At first, it was only the Death stalker and the big bear thing. Now, after dislodging herself and booking it the hell out of there, a...few others have joined the chase. The Death stalker, big bear thing, a fuck ton of big wolf things. Saffron had no idea how she was alive still, but if she could run, she'd run. If cornered, well, she'll beat them with her stick until she dies.

"YOU VOICE IN THE SKY, WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME IN A WORLD WHERE I DIE SO QUICKLY!?"

For the first time in a while, a reply came,"Guys, I found a them! They're still alive!"

Wait, that wasn't the voice. The voice, or Jesus as she likes to call it, had a more androgynous voice. This one was much too girlish and child like. People, ahead she sensed them very close by and...coming her way. Fucking shit, more people are gonna die along with her like idiots. She had to get them to run, but how? Well...she does feel like screaming some more.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." She said through clenched teeth as whatever group was making their way here just past another line of trees. With one last stride, she whirled around to face the charging monsters, who were howling and growling, calling for her death to feast on the corpse...okay, morbid thoughts, stop. Focus." WHOEVER IS COMING THIS WAY, RUN THE OTHER FUCKING WAY DUMBASSES!"

She heard them pause, one exclaiming in disbelief, a different one then before,"Are they insane?"

Nope, time to fight these monsters now, not risk trying to save the idiots life. They should have run."I HAVE THE POWER!" And she charged. Meeting the beasts in the middle, one of those wolves, duck, thrust into eyes and hope that it pierced the brain--

"AAARROOO!" It cried out, collapsing. Huh...okay, wolves can be killed with that. The big bear things are still a mystery...and the Death stalker is too big for that. Well, at least she could take out some more big wolf things. But before she could act, those others came barreling out of the trees, with...tap, tap...weird weapons. They smelled funny too, it wasn't the materials they were made of but, whatever they were using as ammo.

"I don't know who you are, but I can say for certainty that you have never heard of safety in numbers." That same voice quipped as they stabbed Wolf thing after Wolf thing, and the occasional bear thing or two. The other three ganged up on the Death stalker, Saffron found herself oddly satisfied with listening to it's downfall, but that girl, she could tell, once again had to say something.

"Don't just stand there, run!"

Saffron felt angry, and not like normal angry, like I'm gonna bitch slap you kind of angry." I don't know the area, and there's too many trees to run into! Looks like you got this anyway!"

"The tress are easy to maneuver through for anyone who has eyesight."

Her teeth chattered, okay, really weird that she was so easily vexed by this girl...and that the sensation in her brain was back, where had she heard those voices before? But, time for the problem at hand," I am fucking blind bitch for brains!"

A different voice, the girlish child like one,"Weiss, please don't argue with a stranger when we have to save them! And take them out of here, we'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Oh hell no! She ain't touching me!"

"No choice, idiot!" Quicker then she could flinch away, saffron was grabbed by the wrist and dragged by this Weiss person. Small, that was one of the first things she observed, this person was...tiny, dainty feeling in their grip. Like some bratty princess. Once they were a good distance away from the fight, they came to a stop. Oh boy, awkward silence. Well at least the brat was quiet--

"Is it so hard to say thank you?"

And, it was ruined.

"I don't thank those who piss me off. So, if you don't mind, I'm leaving." Saffron tapped the staff, not once thinking there may be more of those things.

Again, that dainty grip on her arm,"Didn't you say you were blind earlier? Why would I let a blind person walk around a Grimm infested Forest?"

Saffron shook from her grip easily,"I'm sure it's no skin off your back if I didn't listen to you and died," and again, tried to walk away.

"Yes it is!" A stomp and a huff,"Ozpin sent us to save you! And if we don't, others of my team will beat themselves up about it, but I could care less. Just work with me!"

Ozpin...the name tickled at the back of her brain, but she couldn't figure out why. This is a new world, nothing should seem familiar. Saffron turned to flick the shorter girls forehead, Weiss let out a sound of indignation,"Ooh, I wish I could run you through with my weapon, if I weren't sent to bring you back alive..."

She wanted to retaliate, a vibration in her pocket stopped her. Her flip phone! She dug it out, opening in an felt the buttons for the right one, clicking it and holding it to her ear,"Amoni? Didn't even think my phone would work here..."

"What primitive device is that?" She held a hand to signal to wait.

"Saffron Spesery?! Oh, god where are you?"

Saffron smiled despite being put off by the prissy girl who dragged her out of the monster hoard,"Amoni, I'm alright, just...I just got fucked sideway in an accidental deal I made with a voice in the sky."

"...okay, what drugs did someone give you?"

"What? None, but either way I am lost. Got attacked by a Death stalker, some big bear things, and some big wolf things..." 

She heard Weiss mutter,"They know what a Death stalker is, but not what Ursa's or Beowolve's are?"

"Wait," Amoni sighed out,"You ended up in the woods...when we live in St. Louis?"

"Yes, I am in another world...one with monsters and tiny bitchy people--"

"--Hey!"

"So...what other world do you think you're in?" Amoni questioned.

"Well..." Saffron trailed," a lot seems familiar, like names in all, kinda like that show you had me watch...oh no..." She froze, absolutely still and shocked that she didn't piece it together sooner.

"Saffr?"

"Amoni, I'll call you back," and she hung up before any protests could be heard. Saffron ignored the appearance of the other three from before, the others of Weiss's team. A different hand, rougher, but still delicate in Saffron's opinion,"Miss?"

'Oh god, I'm in...RWBY aren't I...YOU BASTARD!' For once, her mind and body agreed, time to shut down. Saffron heard the distance distressed voices, but now all the familiarity made sense. She was now officially a character in a web series, and she just won herself an MC badge.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

She hadn't fainted really, more like let gravity take her and refused to speak a word after. She knew the voices, it all came flooding back, and they sounded just like she remembered. Saffron also remembered how screwed over all of them will be in volume 3 and so on. She had gotten up and started walking away, it didn't matter where as long as it where away from--

"Hey! Miss stranger you can't just leave us!" That innocent little girl, Ruby Rose, they were real, her mind echoed, they were real--"Yes, I can. So, go back to your own life." She grunted, not even bothering to increase her pace since well...this 15 year old was like a human equivalent to Sonic.

"Uh, I don't know if you hit your head before we came but, we need to get you out of here cause we were told to." Came a new one, Yang Xiao Long, if she remembered.

Saffron needed to be left alone to think...or, wait. Could she, perhaps take advantage of this little predicament? Yes...but what of the consequences? Would it really matter if she fiddled with the story? And they were training to fight hoards of monsters she while she hardly killed one...

But then again, when will this opportunity rise, if ever, in the next millions of years? She had screamed at the sky many times and for once something answered to offer an deal. Though, they must want something, who grants others wishes without wanting something in return? Hm...to hell with it!

Saffron stopped walking entirely, turning to face their...general direction with a megawatt smile,"I've changed my mind, take me to whoever sent you!"

There was a pause,"Seriously, did you hit your head?"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The walk was long. And it was awkward. Saffron stayed mostly in the back, Blake trailed behind her quietly to make sure she didn't get lost or suddenly try to run. Small talk, she could do that right? Damn it this is why she went on walks by herself, so there wasn't any weird tension."So...what's it like being a faunus?" Fuck. Sure, the others were too far to hear them, but Saffron was sure Blake heard.

"How do you know?" She nearly growled out lowly. Double fuck, okay, at least she knew she wasn't that far into volume 1.

"Uh...you smell like it. And I can feel it." That wasn't a lie really, being blind, her other senses were better then most people. They've only seemed to increase ever since that burning sensation in her...everywhere before being sent here, the voice called it her soul awakening?

Blake walked nearly shoulder to shoulder to continue whispering,"How can a human like you even distinguish scents like that?"

Saffron clicked her tongue in annoyance,"I'm blind, you know. Do I have to give you a whole lesson on being blind? Cause you people seem pretty clueless..."

"I haven't met many blind people." She mumbled.

"Fine, since I was born like this, my other senses increased to compensate. What trait do you have anyway?" Of course, she already knew, but small talk was beginning to work.

Blake seemed to hesitate,"Promise not to tell anyone."

"Sure thing, despite my dislike for a certain member of your team, I don't feel the same about all of you."

"Well, ears. I have cat ears."

"Oh...damn. You have cat ears? Huh...well, don't worry about me judging, I have secrets too, if you want to know to make you feel better about yourself."

It was small, but she could hear it easily, a dry chuckle,"Like what? I have done things that--"

"I'm a transgender, so I have all dick and balls instead of the usual."

"--are far worse...wait what?!" Blake hissed, as surprisingly began Ruby hung back to join in the discussion.

Saffron winked discretely at Blake,"As one secret keeper to another, don't tell, ay?"

Saffron grinned wickedly as she practically heard the blush,"Right."

"So...what's your name stranger? And how did you end up in the middle of the Emerald Forest?" Ruby suddenly inquired, completely unaware of the previous conversation taking place.

"Oh, Saffron Specsery. But are you sure you want to know? You may not believe me..."

"Please, can't be that crazy...and we have a while anyway."

"Well, it all started on a simple walk..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splat dat comment on dis shiz!


	3. Playing The Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or so help me...(*insert something so terrifying you comment*)

Teaser Quotes for next chapter cause I can

"So...does this make me your bitch, oh pardon me sir, pawn?"

"What do you mean I have to be the sassy little shits partner for the project?! I just got in this place!"

"Seriously, what the fuck is a Beowolf?!"

"God damn it, right in the dick...why? Why the dick..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wait, so, you screamed at the sky..."

"Mhm."

"Some Omnipotent voice from the sky actually answered back..."

"Yep."

"And...it took you here?"

"Sounds like an accurate summary."

A beat of silence,"That sounds completely crazy."

Saffron sighed, tightening the grip on her staff,"Thought as much." Nobody else would likely believe her story either...so, what would become of her? A one way ticket to whatever is equivalent to an insane asylum around these parts...

"I believe you."

"Huh?" Well, that was unexpected. Of all people to actually take her word..."You sure? Why?"

Blake nodded,"Call it intuition, but something tells me you're not the type to lie."

Saffron sighs, relieved, one down, three to go." Ya know...something just occurred to me...you all know my name, but I know none of yours." Of course she knew, but it would be weird for a stranger to somehow know your name.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Ruby Rose!"

"Yang Xiao Long!"

"None of your business."

"Pff, her names Weiss Schnee."

"Yang! What if I didn't want her to know?"

Saffron scoffed,"Wouldn't make much sense to me."

She felt a sudden jab to the ribs, didn't hurt much, but a clear warning,"You stay out of this."

Saffron rolled her eyes, seriously, what's her deal? On the web series she didn't seem like that much of a hate on first sight person...then again, neither of them has been the nicest to one another since for the half an hour they've known each other.' Well, I'll be nice when she stops being a little shit.'

"So...how far are we from wherever I'm going to end up?" She tapped the staff, they were out of the forest at least. A city like structure and smell, Vale maybe?

"Almost there now," chimed Ruby, who besides Blake, had been rather nice. Yang...well, Yang still thought she was a schizophrenic nut case who talks to the sky. Considering that she had in zero proof the voice is real, all she can say is fair point.

"Random question," the scent of roses in front of her, stop. Ruby was practically in her face,"What can your staff do?!"

Oh. Well, this will be interesting to explain..."Uh...it helps me see."

"Wow, so is it like, a highly advanced super weapon that transfers the images straight to your brain?"

Okay...that was certainly a first." No, I just tap it and...feel the vibrations that bounce around. Tells me if I'm about to run into a wall or something."

"Oh...so, no fire or swords, or even a secret gun in there?"

"Nope, just good old wood. It does have a name though."

"Really? What is it?"

"Tap Dat."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Saffron was sure she heard Yang snort, Blake coughed awkwardly into her hand, Weiss made a noise of disgust,"Well, you'll learn when you're older."

"Oh, come on! I'm not that much younger then you...probably."

"Nice try kids, I had just turned 18 recently." It wasn't a lie, her birthday was two weeks ago. Huh, kinda feels weird to be older then them for whatever reason.

"No way, I refuse to believe a perverse, immature, idiot like yourself is older then any of us." Her arms were crossed based of the sudden rustle of fabric, besides when they walked. Saffron had an idea, a wicked and probably really stupid but hey, she started it.

"Oof--! You son of a--"

"Hehe, I'm immature, remember?"

She had tripped Weiss with her staff, which was easy because the short girl was walking beside her. A sound of scraping metal, she ducked. Holy fuck, she was really trying to stab her! Then again, not a good idea to fool around with someone who, a little bit ago, had got done with shoving that thing through things more the 3 times her size.

"I have had it with you! Hey--Ruby let me go--!"

"No! Both of you please stop!"

Saffron felr someone flick her forehead,"Ow..." She muttered, coming up from her crouch.

"No more grade school behavior alright? We need you alive when we take you to Ozpin." Blake sighed.

"I am the master at being an ass, so I can only promise to stop for a short period of time."

Yang was still laughing on the floor while Weiss kept trying to get close enough to stab Saffron,"I will impale you the moment she sets me free!"

Saffron knew she said she'd stop for a bit, but the brat had set herself up for this one,"Wow, take me to dinner first before we get down like that."

"What--? OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

She could feel Blake's deadpanned stare,"Okay, she set herself up for that, admit it." Silence." Fine, be like Jesus and never answer..."

"What's a Jesus?"

"The only asshole bigger then me."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I want...(*Holds up Inbox*)...now put in the feedback comments


	4. Meeting The Director

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say something on the comments...=w= also, reminder...this is rated Elliptic for a reason, and I will abuse it...mercilessly =3 Huh...this chapter just might turn out longer then the other ones...oh well
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to leave quotes I could possibly put in the story somehow, make sure to tell me who said it. The format kinda like this
> 
> "Oh...god damn, well, my day felt like too much tongue on the first date." - Leone

More teaser quotes

"Yes, Weiss, I in fact have a dick, also known as a penis. And the truth, cause bitches can't handle it."

'WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TRYING TO FUCKING STAB MY NUTS! THIS IS A SPAR YOU LITTLE SHIT!'

"I swear Amoni, blueballs is the least of my worries right now..."

"WHY IS MY DICK A TARGET TODAY?!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saffron was decidedly nervous, sure, the shock of being literally dropped in another world had yet to fade, but these were new waves of nervousness. She was going to meet Ozpin, one of her favorite characters out of all the adults in RWBY. Nothing too crazy right? Right...it really didn't help that they had the great idea to pack into the elevator. Touch was something she didn't like to give so freely, reserved for a few reasons. To get an idea what they look like, to comfort, or when simply getting handsy with whoever wants to have fun with her. And she wasn't sure who was pressed against her front, scent would normally help with Identification, but she was too distracted with willing the blood flow another direction.

"Saffron, your staff keeps poking my back."

Shit. Ruby, the fucking 15 year old, oh damn you voice!

"S-sorry." The only way to avoid further awkwardness was for her to completely turn around to press against the wall instead. Well...she did rather violently splaying herself on the wall, and it still brought on the awkwardness. Damn it.

"Uh..."

Quick! Communication can't be that hard!

"I really appreciate walls. They do society a great justice..." This is what she gets for having weirdo roommates for friends. Being completely socially stunted.

"Still think your a nutjob..."

Saffron groaned, being pressed onto a wall with a stiff one hurts. Then again, she didn't want to think about how a 15 year old web series character gave her a boner by being crammed in an elevator with her. Wait, she just did! Fucking shit! Ugh, this is one long elevator ride...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

For what seemed like forever, it finally dinged. Once she was sure everyone was out first, she then tapped the staff carefully, okay, it's safe. It had gone down, being squished was enough to kill the thoughts keeping it up.

"Ah, hello team RWBY, miss?"

Saffron froze for a second, oh god, oh gosh, oh geez, speak Saffron!

"Yo, the names Saffron Spesery." Fucking hell!

"Hm, I am Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon, tell me, how did you get to the Emerald Forest?" His posture shifted, fingers lacing together as he leans forward onto his desk, the wood creaked slightly. Before she can even speak--

"She screamed at the sky and a voice invites her to leave her world, obviously we know the results..."

"Oh, really? Is what Miss Schnee says is true?"

"Yeah...if you don't believe me, just, like make the death as painless as possible. Also Weiss-free death."

"Hey!"

Ozpin chuckled,"Oh, my. We aren't killing you off so indiscriminately. I have a certain level of...curiosity for your predicament. How has it been here so far?"

Saffron was a little relieved, no crazy ward for her! "Well, I've been chased by hoards of monsters, was insulted by one of my saviors, and have my life threatened several times...all and all, great. It's sad to say better then my world..."

"Don't forget you ran into the wall beside the elevator before you actually found it, and the trees in the Forest before that--"

"--you shut your whore mouth Schnee!"

"Uh, miss Spesery?"

"Right," she snapped to attention,"sorry, my language is rather..."

"Crude?" Offered Blake.

"...creative. Very creative."

"Miss Spesery, I have a proposal." Ozpin suddenly started.

Wait, Amoni and Leone had read enough fan fiction for her to know where this was going.

"Would you like to stay here? To be trained in the ways of slaying those monsters?"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

And yep, it fucking happened. Oh shit, yes. But, what about a team?

"Though, you won't be put on a team, more like an extra hand on call when needed."

Thank you plot convenience, but..that would mean...

"So...does that make me your bitch, oh pardon me sir, pawn?"

She couldn't see, rather sense the small smile on his face, how did she know? Well...she didn't know. Maybe the staff was sending images straight to her brain." An interesting way to put it but, in a sense, I suppose so. If you accept, that is."

Last chance. Will Saffron back out? Lessen her chances of death and, in the future when it all goes to hell, only hope that she made the right choice?

N'aw, she joined without hesitation." Fuck yeah I'm joining, I mean hell yes, I mean, damn it yes!" Saffron's only regret at that moment was the fumbling in her speech.' To hell with people dying, or even me, cause I've always wanted to cross saving the world off my Fuck The Bucket list...then conquering it. So fuck you Salem, I'm the new Tyrannical Overlord of all things evil and dark now bitch! Haha, suck my dick St. Louis!' She began to laugh deeply, scaring members of team RWBY, and even Ozpin, if only slightly.

Ozpin released a quiet sigh,'I feel as if I'm trading one evil for another...and I'm not sure which is worse.'  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wait...I'm starting...today? As in go to class now?"

"Why, yes. In our field, time is but a luxury. Is there perhaps a problem?"

Saffron practically jumped onto Ozpin's desk,"No no, just surprised...did you make my schedule already?" She knew this man could do many near impossible feat's compared to other people, but so quickly? Was she that easy to read and pick out weaknesses?

"Well," Saffron could sense mirth within his tone,"you must simply attend all classes you can today, based on which ones you are versed on, you will be put in those you lack. Your schedule will fluctuate much more then most for a while, but your improvement will rapidly increase."

"Basically sticking me in everything and seeing which ones I suck at, until I'm done playing catch up with everyone else?"

"Precisely."

"Hm, alright," she reached out to shake his hand, a deal formed. Ozpin's hand wasn't horribly callused, but you could tell he has had a long time to hone his skill, firm but steady. Saffron grinned,"Can't be too hard, right?"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nope. Too hard. Not okay. Abort mission.

She knew Glynda liked to set an example out of trouble making students, or using them in her lessons, but...

"Wait...you want me to go against who?"

"I do believe I said it clearly, you will spar Miss Schnee for me to gauge your abilities."

Well...fuck.

"Miss...do you want me to fucking die?"

"Language, and I can say you will not die."

"What about severe injury?"

Glynda didn't answer. She sighed, finally walking onto the center of the stage,'Voice in my head, if I do die...I'm coming for you,' Then a thought popped into her mind,'Do I even have Aura? Well, duh, every living think here does but...is it unlocked? The voice said soul awakening, an older term maybe?'

However, the sound of clicking heels signaled the end of her speculation." I'm going to enjoy this much more then I should." Weiss muttered under her breath, Saffron smirked, yeah, it was a bad idea when someone who hates and can kill you has the chance but..."Are you coming onto me again Schnee?"

Saffron felt the surrounding area chill, a not so subtle sound of teeth grinding. Yep. This is going to hurt.

"If you're quite finished--"

"--almost there actually, right Weiss?--"

"--you insufferable mother fu--"

"--begin."

Right, fighting. She had done more then her fair share, but this was...something else.

"JESUS FUCK!" Saffron dodged, the tip of the thin blade slicing through the middle seam of her pants between the legs." THAT WAS ON PURPOSE!"

"Perhaps."

The smugness was clear in that one word, delivered with an icy edge that prodded at her temper. But Saffron's main concern was if the seam ripped further, the pants would be rendered more useless at covering her lower half. As confident as she was in herself, she didn't want to flash everyone, regardless of how awesome her dick was. That means she's on the defensive more then she already was.

Again, the aim was low, intentionally aiming to finish her job,'WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TRYING TO FUCKING STAB MY NUTS! THIS IS A SPAR YOU LITTLE SHIT!' Is what she wanted to say, but instead only thought, hoping to suddenly us her nonexistent mind powers to will Weiss the message. It didn't work.

"Why do you keep going for my pants?!"

"That is what you wanted, right?" The tone was obviously over exaggerated innocence, the little fucker! It dawned on her then, this was her sadistic revenge for the teasing.

Fine, two can play at that game. Saffron was best in close combat, and if her guess was correct, Weiss thought she didn't stand a chance and wasn't using her Semblance or Dust. That means she'd have to get up close and personal, like right now. Saffron had to practically throw herself to the right to avoid getting stabbed in the face,'On the topic of Semblances...do I have one? Questions to be answered at another time. Now, let's see how far you can go...'

This time when she had to dodge, Saffron let the rapier pierce through her shirt, grazing her ribs as it went through the fabric. Weiss must have been caught off guard by the sudden give, her momentum threw her right into Saffron, it ended with both on the floor. Saffron was in a significant amount of pain, her back slammed again the floor, her staff had flown out of the ring, rapier had her pinned, Weiss practically laying on her...all worth it for this line." Don't just shove it all in like that, didn't anyone teach you control?"

Surprisingly, she was met with a retort,"Didn't anyone teach you how to lay down and take it?" Weiss sneered, just before jumping off, yanking her weapon out the ground." I do believe that is the match miss Goodwitch."

"Weiss Schnee is the winner."

Those words took a moment to register, as the first line had still shocked her. But, a small smile began to form while she too stood, dusting herself off,"Now you're playing my game Schnee."

Weiss merely huffed, sauntering off the arena." Actually, could you give me my--"

An impact between her legs immediately made her drop back to the ground again, groaning quietly,"God damn it, right in the dick...why? Why the dick? Tap Dat you traitor..."  


Shit, she also just remembered her pants were practically useless at this point.

"Can someone get me something to wear? Since Weiss was so eager to rip my pants off--" 

"--In the streets Spesery! In the Oum damned streets!" Weiss shouted in indignation.

"--I kinda need to cover up."

"I got ya Saffron," a rosy scented thing hit her in the face with a small,"Oof!"

"Sorry, kinda forgot you were blind!"

She sighed, standing and wrapping the cloak carefully around her waist so the fabric wouldn't drag against the floor.' Wait, wasn't this cloak the last thing Ruby's mom gave her? I need to give it back!'

Saffron picked up her staff and fast walked as fast as she could to catch up with the group,"Ruby, take this back."

She paused, likely confused, tilting her head to the side slightly to see Saffron in the corner of her eyes,"Why, do you want to expose yourself?" The innocence behind the question stopped her.' Ruby really doesn't get what she might be implying but...good intentions are her thing.'

"No, but I seriously need something to wear before the next class..."

"Right, ugh, Port...but hey, I can help you with that too!"

"Yeah, thanks again...but I swear of it's a skirt I'm shooting myself with the nearest gun...which, actually shouldn't be hard to find in this place..."

"Don't worry, it won't be a skirt!"

Saffron made a relived sound,"Never thought I'd say this but, oh thank God--"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's a combat skirt!"

"--for fucking nothing, God, you asshole!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comply with the notes at the beginning!
> 
> Oh, how the luck is bad with this one. Don't worry, it may or may not improve...I'll leave that to your imagination.


	5. A Furtherance In Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saffron gets a call, angsty teen things, relieving frustration via jacking off, and Weiss gets scarred for life several times (more so then she probably already is being a lonely little snowflake cause she was starved of any and all affection during childhood), and awkward talks. Let the fun begin =3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, put that comment in that inbox nice and slow...
> 
> Warning, this whole story idea was purely impulse, one that may go some weird places!
> 
> No teaser quotes, but I'll put them in here somewhere...
> 
> Things get a little heavy...and not like that, yet anyway.

No teaser quotes...but maybe I'll put some on if you comment...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Saffron...what are you doing?"

"Trying to find a gun to shoot myself, duh."

"How about we just go to class...the others are probably waiting."

She made a ,"Blegh," sound,"Do I have to? Last time, I lost my dignity."

Ruby rolled her eyes at the blind girl,"It's only a combat skirt."

Saffron tapped her staff particularly hard on the floor as they stood outside the classroom,"Exactly, it's ONLY a combat skirt! Couldn't you get some shorts at least? I'm feeling things dangling..." She grumbled, pushing open the door.

"What?"

"Nothing," Saffron increased her pace, just find a seat, just find a--buzz--oh, the phone again. She never did call Amoni back...

"Hello?"

"Aye Spicer," a deeper, more heavily accented voice answered. Not Amoni but,"Leone!"

Saffron immediately announced,"Fuck y'all for now, I got something to take of! Sorry Port, bye!" She ran out the door, back into the hall and leaving everyone confused. In the distance, she swore someone said,"Fuck you too ass!" Saffron had a good idea who said that...

"So, I hear you've off and got yourself in a shitfest." The gruff Scott girl continued.

Saffron chuckled dryly,"Yeah, want the whole story? I'm sure if I skip they won't miss me for a while..."

"Sure thing kiddo, but I swear if you were doing drugs like Amoni said, I'm kicking your ass."

"What?! No, seriously, no drugs involved...anyway, it all started on a simple walk..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that decoration and Saffron suddenly stormed off, it all went as it usually did. Port boring everyone to sleep, and those not asleep were just staring off into space, only looking like they were paying attention. Weiss was at odds with herself, curious on just who was Saffron talking to? It was the second call of the day, and on...a phone? Whatever that was, it seemed to serve a similar purpose with Scrolls, for communication anyway. This lead her down a rabbit hole of questions that only raised more questions. Ozpin had shown them the footage before they went to the Forest...and maybe Saffron's story wasn't as farfetched as she had once thought. Even Blake made it clear that she believed the blind stranger. 

Out of impulse, she raised her hand,'What am I doing?' She didn't know, but it was too late to back out, as Port saw her hand.

"Yes, miss Schnee?"

"May I use the restroom?"

"Hm, be back asap! I was just getting to how I finally slayed the beast with my only item at the time, a mere tooth brush!"

"I shouldn't be long."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Saffron?"

"Yeah Leo?"

"That sounds absolutely nutso."

"And this sounds like déjà vu..." Saffron had long since given up on staying outside the classroom. Simply wondering around as she told Leone, her and Amoni's other roommate, how she got here.

"But, I do believe ya, considering you've never dared lie to me afore."

She smiled,"Never ever," though the smile dropped quickly,"I miss you guys."

From the other side of the line, both Leone and Amoni stood together, shoulders visibly sagged, not like she could see them, but she felt it in Leone's tone as it grew heavy,"I know, we miss ya too. And since we're all the way over here...in a whole 'nother world..."

"Yeah, but at least I can talk to you both."

"Hm, true...speaking on your stay there for the last few hours...got anyone in mind to fuck?"

"Leone, no."

"Leone, yes."

"Seriously, no. It...it feels wrong some how."

"Is it because one of 'em is 15?"

"Yes!" Her voice actually raised in pitch,"I am not interested in getting charged with fucking a minor. I'm not sure how things work here but all first years are minors in our world!"

"Well, you aren't in our world. And besides, nothing wrong with living the fantasy whoever knows how many people want to live."

"I think I'll stick to the old choking the chicken for a while..."

"Fine, but if I were there, I'd be screwing that feisty one that hates your guts."

Saffron actually choked a little, tapping to make sure no one was in the halls still,"Why?! Of all the--"

"--hate sex one of the best kinds. Didn't I teach you anything?" She laughed rather loudly into the mic, hell, she could hear Amoni in the fucking background!

"--...I have to get back to class assholes, call me tomorrow?"

Leone's tone changed once again, much lower, a gentleness hardly shown to anyone but people she cares for,"Of course Spicer. Nickolai says hi too, okay?"

The grip on the small device tightened, her own voice dropping to a near whisper,"Tell him I said hi back...hear from y'all later."

"Talk to ya soon."

With that, the call ended, Saffron sighing. Perhaps she should give you all some explanation for that sudden mood shift. Nickolai was Leone's best friend that also used to live with them, however, 6 years ago he passed. Today was his birthday, one of the only times he's brought up by any of them.

Saffron feels like a real ass right now, cause she's sure they were both at his grave right now. Her jaw clenched, she wishes she could be there...

Saffron decided to wander a bit longer...nobody here would be looking for her anyway.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Weiss, surprise surprise, didn't have to go to the restroom. Simply driven by a feeling to...to just get out of there. The day has been crazy as is, and it was hardly noon! When she didn't see Saffron still talking to whoever in the halls, she thought that the idiot had skipped out on them. Now, a goal in mind, she began the walk in a random direction, listening out for the sound of tapping wood. She didn't know why she even bothered, maybe she was angry with the fact that Ozpin granted Saffron an opportunity, one that will not be squandered away by the ungrateful ass.

Weiss rounded a corner, only to smash right into someone,"Owch..." A masculine voice muttered before looking at who he had run into,"Oh, uh, sort miss! I didn't see ya I swear!"

She sighed, not Saffron, but some bumbling oaf,"Watch it then."

The boy scrambled up to a stand, holding out a hand,"Bit of a crank you are, care to tell me what's got you all...grumpy?"

She glared, not taking the hand as she righted herself," I am not ' grumpy ' as you say mister?"

The boy grinned sheepishly,"My first names a bit of a mouthful, just call me Nicky."

"Nicky...I am perfectly fine...I'm trying to find someone..."

"A friend?"

"Strong word to use, but yes."

She began walking away, but he followed,"I could help ya, what do they look like?"

Weiss rolled her eyes at the strangers insistence,"Uses a wooden staff, blind, and their shirt has a hole."

He did a two finger solute,"On it! I'll find your friend quick fast and in a hurry!" Nicky then bolted down the opposite hall, leaving Weiss shaking her head, she is just cursed to meet all the strange ones today...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, maybe wandering was a bad idea. No scent nor sound was recognized in the slightest the more she tapped her staff. New sounds everywhere, new voices from different classes. She was undoubtedly lost.

"Hey! You with the staff--whoa--" A random stranger shouted, barreling down the near empty hall but tripped on his own feet, landing at hers as she turned to face his direction. He stood grumbling,"Second time today..."

"Uh, need something stranger?"

"Yeah, your tiny friend was looking for you."

"Tiny friend?" She didn't have any tiny friends here...wait,"Weiss?"

"I guess so, but she's looking for you...say, mind telling me your name? I feel like I know you..."

Saffron could agree, with his over all demeanor and quirky mannerisms, he did seem to give that same sensation in her mind from before when she didn't recognize the voices from RWBY...but it was stronger, almost painful,"Saffron Spesery, how about you?"

"You sure? My entire names a bit of a mouth full..."

"I don't mind it, go on." She urged, no way was she letting more things suddenly turn her entire life around without her knowing exactly why...

He beamed with so much intensity, Saffron swore her eyes hurt, and she can't even see him!

"My name is Nickolai Heilbronn Cambridgeshire! Call me Nicky!"

Saffron nearly fell over even while standing still, Nickolai quickly caught her fall,"Whoa there, you okay Saffron?" That voice, oh that voice...she hadn't realized it, but it all came crashing together. The voice, behavior, scent, hell! Even the carefully gentle and firm grip he held her in felt the same as...as him. He was him, this is Nickolai, her and the others dead friend...Pause, other universe...so, maybe this was the Nickolai of this world? She really should have paid attention to Amoni's rant on multi verse theory...

Saffron suddenly fully hugged the stranger, surprising him, but he didn't let go. Nickolai felt an odd sort of bond with the stranger he was sent to find. And besides, who was he to leave someone when they clearly needed a hug?

"I'm here if you need me, don't hesitate to find me, a big strong second year," He tried to joke, but the grip on him tightened, a wet and warm spot through his unbuttoned uniform...this girl was crying!

"Oh my...we need your tiny friend! She can help you!"

Before protests could be had, Nickolai just swept the girl up with ease, mindful of the staff, and once again began running down the halls. Help he will give to anyone in need, that is part of why he wants to become a Hunter after all...to save everyone unlike those before...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leone couldn't believe it almost. Almost. She had been told that her roommate and best friend is missing...in another world. At first, she laughed in Amoni's face. Long and hard. And then when Saffron didn't come back to visit Nickolai's grave, something none of them would ever miss...it sunk in. She called to confirm and yes, she was in that web series Amoni had suggested they watch. It should have been impossible, but there it was, in her face.

It made Leone feel a mixture of things, saddened, angry, a sense of loss. But they could still talk through the phone at least. Still,"THE FUCKING HELL WORLD?! HOW MUCH WILL YOU TAKE FROM US UNTIL YOUR SATISFIED WITH OUR DAMNED SUFFERING?! TAKE US TO OUR FRIEND DAMN IT!"

Amoni stood next to her still, oddly quiet, she usually had something to say, but she just stood in silent agreement. And then it happened...

"> Did you mean it? <"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saffron was taken aback on how this boy she just met literally sweeped her off her feet and began running around the school in search of her " ' Tiny friend ' " who actually hates her. And the fact that he is so much like the Nickolai she knew, willing to drop what he was doing if it would benefit another. Like bridal style carry a crying blind girl, apparently.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." He whispered carefully, giving a reassuring squeeze. Fuck this boy had a heart of gold.

"How do you know?" Saffron asked quietly, really this school was huge, and if he was anything like Nickolai more then he already is, his ability to memorize direction sucks.

"My Semblance, it helps me find things. It kinda has a mind of it's own though most days..."

"Oh..." Right, Semblances. Those things seem really handy...

"Hello there tiny friend! I found your blind friend--whoa, oh not again--" Nickolai tripped, crashing before Weiss in a similar fashion he had done with Saffron. Though this time, with Saffron in his arms, sent the blind girl flying into Weiss. Unlike the last time they collided, Nickolai was very much taller then Weiss, so they landed a bit...different.

Weiss was the one on the bottom this time, and it was really uncomfortable cause not only did she land on the back of her head, her head was trapped between something warm all over. And another odd thing was pressed right against her face. In the seconds it took her to realize where her head was, more questions were raised in the never ending enigma that was Saffron,'What in the world is that in her pants?! Why is it in her pants?! And why is it getting harder?!'  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took a moment for Saffron to right herself after being tossed faster then yesterday's garbage, but when she did, she wish she didn't. A warmth caressed the insides of her thighs, making her shiver, what was that? It felt nice actually, so nice she felt herself getting hard. Wow, been that pent up lately? Though not the concern for now...but something was wrong.

Saffron felt around her, whatever was between her legs had long hair and--shit. A person. And not Nickolai since he tossed her onto another person. Holy fuck, please no...

"What the hell is that?!" The voice was muffled by fabric, as well as other things, but who it was rang clear in Saffron's ears. Damn it. It was Weiss under her combat skirt...oh hell no, she did not just get turned on in any way shape or form that was caused by that little shit! Unfortunately, her body would disagree, traitor. Fucking hormones.

"I'm so sorry--oh, oh man I'm very sorry!" Nickolai had righted himself, seeing just what he had caused. He immediately reacted by snatching Saffron off of Weiss to a stand, and Saffron groaned as the shifting fabric sent a tingle from her groin to her belly. No. No, refusing to accept what was happening, not acknowledging it, nope, not at all...

Weiss had scrambled to stand up, marching right to the both of them,"Thank you for your...help Nicky, but we need to go."

Nickolai nodded,"Of course, sorry for that tiny friend."

"My name is Weiss."

"Oh, alright tiny Weiss."

Weiss opened her mouth to protest, but instead sighed,"Good day." 

"See ya later new friends!"

With that, she grabbed Saffron's wrist and scooped up the staff to shove in her blind...enemy? New arch nemesis? Unbearable jackass? Either title would work, proceeding to drag her away to the nearest empty classroom.

"Okay..." Weiss began pacing back and forth while Saffron made herself comfortable on the teachers desk, legs crossed over one another as to not show the obvious tent if she sat in her normal criss cross applesauce position." What is that thing in your pants and...why would you keep it in your pants to begin with?"

Saffron was oddly silent, staff tapping carefully, almost thoughtfully,"I don't know what to tell you that won't make you freak out."

Weiss stopped her pacing, huffing and crossing her arms,"I will not freak, as you say. Composure is something I tend to keep if not anything else."

Saffron's tapping stopped, an sudden eerie quiet settled, the staff wielder broke it,"Are you aware of what a transgender is?"

"Of--of course I am, I don't see how this applies to the situation." The short girl was clearly flustered, but to Saffron it was better then what her reaction could have been.

"Well," Saffron paused, brows furrowed in attempts to find the right words,"has anyone called you something you feel doesn't apply to you?"

Weiss actually felt her shoulders sag a little at some unpleasant memories that arose with the loaded question, breathing out a shaky,"Yes, I have."

"There you have it, to doctors, I'm an enigma that needs to be labeled, but it's difficult only because I'm an even split. I chose for them later in life, as far as I'm concerned, female is what I am."

"How," Weiss blurted, almost cursing herself for it.

Saffron didn't look angry, beginning to seem amused rather,"I've got the boobs, I've got the estrogen, the dick is just another part of me that makes me Saffron, truest definition of fe-male." She purposefully spaced the two syllables to emphasize her point.

"W-what?!" Weiss shouted, face absolutely on fire at the bluntness...and she just now connected the dots on what was pressed on her face while she was under Saffron's skirt.

"Yes, Weiss, I in fact have a dick, also known as a penis. And the truth, cause bitches can't handle it." Saffron laughed, the upper half of her body tilted back just enough to reveal the tent still there. Weiss felt her gaze drop to it, lingering for a few seconds before she realized what she was staring at.

The heiress shook her head, just morbid curiosity, nothing more,"If you are quite done with your little joke, can we please go back to class?"

Saffron's laughs died down, a smiled remained,"Not gonna judge me in the slightest? I mean, you took some random dick to the face like a champ..."

"Would you stop with the innuendos?! And you were simply born that way, believe it or not I know how that feels..."

"You have a dick too?!"

"NO! You ignoramus! I can understand how your heritage can determine you before you can speak your truth..."

The staff wielder chuckled a little,"Maybe one day we can reach an understanding Schnee."

"In the few hours I've spent in your presence, I can say it may take a lifetime."

"I can wait for then...but go on without me. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

Weiss sent her a glare,"Why should I leave someone unfamiliar with the layout to wander the school?"

Saffron waved a dismissive hand,"I have a feeling that Nicky boy will find me if I need him. Go on."

The heiress rolled her eyes, the clicking of heels signaling her departure,"Fine. Don't come crying to me if you get lost...if you can even find me, with your idiotic tendencies."

"I won't, big girls don't cry."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saffron nearly let herself faint the second the door closed, the fuck was that? Was that...a friendship moment? Probably not. Oh well, now...the more pressing issue at hand. She went over to the door to lock it, time to take her own advice, and choke the hell out of the chicken.

The author means stroking the dick if you didn't catch their meaning, huh, breaking the fourth wall...that was normally the voices thing but whatever.

Any who, enjoying it way more then she should, Saffron took the stupid combat skirt off almost violently. Though, careful not to rip it since it was the only thing to wear until the day was over...

There, boxers next, and now to be extra careful as she was feeling really sensitive. Saffron sighed, relieved as the cool air felt nice on her overheated skin. Normally, she would imagine some fantasy or another, obviously different then most since it relies on different senses rather then visual. Saffron always found it to be an advantage since she can recall individuals by their own unique grip, feel, or scent, picking out whose touch best fits her mood has never been a problem.

Until now, two particular people haunted her mind today as she tries to conjure up something. And only one fit her preferences...' No, no, no...fucking traitorous body.' It seems her hand beat her mind to it, though it was slowly catching up...

'That dainty grip, once wrapped around her wrist, now gripping her--no.'

"Fuuuck--"

But that didn't stop the jerking of her hips to meet each pumping motion, or the jolts of pleasure surging forth, gathering heat in the pits of her stomach.

'And that sass always coming out of the little shits mouth, I'll put that mouth to better use--oh my fucking--yes, no, yeesss...'

The longer this went on, the harder it was to keep those thoughts about the icy girl at bay as her mind was beginning to blank out. To add insult to injury, she felt herself close already,'You kidding me?! That cold bitch--'

Saffron cursed herself, as that was the moment she came, she heard it splatter on one of the front row desks,'Oh...shit.'

Not really concerned with the mess she left as she get dressed, unlocking the door, and leaving as quickly as possible. Only one more class to survive...then she can go to that room Ozpin said she'd have, and sleep the rest of forever away.' Leone and Amoni would give me hell for actually...yeah, I'm just gonna keep this to myself...'

With that slight trauma being shoved into the farthest places her mind will bury it, where was Ports class again?

'Double shit!'  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and all that, just some feed back...
> 
> Also, I have no regrets


	6. Event Flags Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two, group is united again, Amoni is Amoni, and Leone is relentless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 5 chapter is done! But I'm just putting this out there as a sort of reminder for me =3
> 
> Comment and all that shiz

Working on it things slowly, comments make me work faster...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saffron was right about Nickolai finding her first thing, which she considered a bit odd, didn't he have class? Not that she could really lecture anyone about skipping since...yeah, not flashing back to that.

He was quiet, which she appreciated, though after a few minutes of just walking in semi-silence, she broke it,"Nickolai?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked.

The boy fucking giggled, dear lord it sounded so much like him,"Silly, no second year classes are going on today."

"Then why are you creeping around the halls?"

He on only giggled again,"My Semblance told me to find something here, so I did."

Saffron wanted to laugh, cry, scream, and beat someone with a stick all at once. She was happy she met this worlds version of their dead friend, but will she run into others? None of this damn universe transferring made any fucking sense! The Voice said this world needed her...why her of all people?! Sure, the staff wielder wanted to change the way this story went, but why couldn't this worlds Saffron? Or...was there no other version of her here to begin with? Either way, she got her ass kicked by the little shit Schnee, nearly eaten when she just got here, skipping class, and to top it all of on the seven layers of fuck you cake, she had no way to help them cause literally everyone in this school could kill her easily. Ya know why? Even of her soul awakening or whatever happened, why hadn't any crazy super power shown up? To be fair, it's only day one, but you saw what happened...

In short, she's fucked.

"Hey," Nickolai suddenly poked her shoulder, snapping her out of her deep thought,"stop stressing freshman, not a good habit to make when there's three more years. And it's a lie, they don't get better, only worse. But you gotta be tough to take it, or fall behind."

She rolled her eyes despite being thankful for the distraction,"Thanks for the advice oh sagely guru." She even mock bowed a little as they walked.

"I am always willing to help! Especially for the little guys!"

"Oi, you got only a few inches on me."

"Give an inch, I take a mile!"

"That doesn't make any sense dumbass!" But she found herself laughing, the weight that had been steadily growing lifted.' I wish the others could see you Nicky...'  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay...Amoni, what in the fuck was in those gummy bears we ate?"

"Uh...chewy, gummy goodness?"

"Okay, then explain to me," Leone growled, grabbing Amoni by the shirt collar and shaking,"HOW ARE WE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN WOODS!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Leone shook harder,"AND WHY DO I HAVE LION EARS WITH A MATCHING TAIL!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"ALSO, WHAT THE FUCK IS A DEATH STALKER!?"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leone was...how do you say...

"VOO I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOU INTO TINY BITS! SAY SOMETHING YA BIG BITCH IN THE SKY!"

...not taking this well. Who would? There wish to see their other companion seems to have caught the attention of the very one who took her, that damn voice in the sky. Now it wasn't answering after the warning," ' Watch out for the Death Stalker,' " whatever that was.

"Leo, I don't think that will work." Amoni sighed, watching her newly turned Lion like friend scream profanities at the sky.

The Scott girls recently formed tail flicked in agitation in time with the twitching of her ears,"I really hope this is all a fucked up gummy bear trip..."

"Come on! I got them from Walgreen's, not some back alley gummy bear dealer..."

Leone scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm the god damn Easter bunny. Christ we need to get out of here--" She suddenly cut herself off, the lion ears atop her head swiveling slowly from left to right while her expression seemed to freeze in place.

Amoni got up to her tip toes to wave a hand in front of her friends face,"Leo?"

Leone suddenly grabbed her, sprinting around the trees, and Amoni saw her ears were now pressing tightly onto her skull, "Sorry Amoni, but something REALLY fuckin' big is comin' and you can't run for shit!"

Amoni wanted to say the taller girl was being paranoid, but the loud, thunderous roars from not too far behind them instead made her words into a scream.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Some point during the walk back to class, Saffron heard her name over what sounded like speakers. Oh, she was being called to Ozpin's office. Shit, probably for the skipping...

Nicky clicked his tongue," I wonder why you're needed."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it's for running out of my class and not returning."

"Hm, I don't think so. But I'll take you there since it seems like you will be finding something important soon."

Saffron felt like that was supposed to be a hint of some kind, but it wasn't as if she would know what. Nicky was pretty vague like that voice was...

"It better be important. I've been jerked around enough today..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what I want by now...so go on and hand it over...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
